Camp Camp Season 4
Season 4 is the fourth season of Camp Camp. It was announced on May 20th, 2019Camp Camp returns with its Fourth Season! that the season premiere would air on June 1st, 2019 (for FIRST members), with a total of 18 episodes to be released for the season. Jordan Cwierz has also announcedJordan Cwierz's post the return of Camp Camp to YouTube, continuing with its third season while new episodes of the fourth season will be aired alongside it at the Rooster Teeth Site (a week after, for non-FIRST members). On December 14th, 2019, Jordan Cwierz tweeted out that a holiday special is confirmed to premiere in the winter of 2019, showcasing a promotional poster with the episode's title, "St. Campbell's Day"https://twitter.com/RoosterTeeth/status/1205956879278469120 He later tweeted on December 20th that the premiere is set to air during the Rooster Teeth Holiday Live show set to air later that same day.https://twitter.com/JordanCwierz/status/1208022630667866117 Summary Camp Campbell has a different feel to it these days thanks to Mr. Campbell hanging around to do his mandatory community service. But rest assured, it’s still the same chaotic mess it’s always been! Actually, it might be even worse...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnqOnfny4go&feature=youtu.be Episodes Specials Episode Summary *'"Keep the Change"' - While Cameron Campbell struggles to adjust to his new life of community service at camp, Max is determined to prove to David that Campbell is incapable of changing. *'"Attack of the Nurfs"' - The camp gets a 3D printer, but things get out of hand when Nurf decides to print copies of... himself? *'"Who Peed the Lake"' - During a swim day at the lake, somebody has an accident and it's up to Max to find out who the perpetrator is. *'"New Adventure!"' - Nikki has a wild series of adventures with an unexpected but supportive pair of campers. *'"The Quarter-Moon Convergence" '- Quartermaster takes the campers out for Astronomy Camp, but clearly has ulterior plans for the night. Neil tries to take the lead and finds himself ill-equipped. *'"Follow the Leader"' - Max, Pikeman, and Sasha are forced to work together to acquire a lost package for Campbell, putting their leadership skills to the test. *'"Preston Goodplay's Good Play"' - Preston's new character is a hit with the entire camp, but finds their enthusiasm for more of it overwhelming. *'"After Hours"' - The grown-ups deal with a variety of issues around the camp after the campers go to sleep. Mr. Campbell learns to handle some responsibility. *'"Camp Loser Says What?"' - Camp Campbell falls to the Wood Scouts, whose new leader takes his agenda to extremes they might not be totally comfortable with. *'"Squirrel Camp" ' - The camp is overrun by vengeful squirrels, displacing the kids and counselors and forcing them to conceive a series of schemes to win the camp back from them. *'"Cameron Campbell Can't Handle the Truth Serum"' - Campbell accidentally consumes a truth serum just hours before his parole officers are due to check in on his progress. Without the ability to lie, the campers help him find prove sic his efforts to become a better citizen. *'"The Forest"' - David's survival skills are put to the test when a canoe accident leaves him alone and stranded in the wilderness. *'"Campfire Tales"' - The camp gathers 'round a campfire and shares some stories of varying spookiness. *'"Fashion Victims"' - Oh emm gee, did you hear?!? Don't tell anyone but Sasha is -like- freaking out over that new girl Ainsley. I think it's cuz Miss Priss picked Ainsley's idea for the new fundraiser or whatever and now Sasha's all like scary crazy psycho mad. Anywaaaay, what are you going to wear to the fashion show!?! *'"Party Pooper"' - Gwen's dad unexpectedly drops by camp for a visit, but his presence -- along with everyone idolizing him -- puts strain on Gwen and causes friction between the two. Also, dog. *'"Panicked Room"' - Cameron Campbell finds himself trapped in a makeshift escape room with his most hated rival: Miss Priss! What steamy secrets lie in their shared history? Can they overcome their differences and escape? *'"The Butterfinger Effect"' - Space Kid picks up a new hobby and the ripple effect is reaching further than Max is willing to admit. Can Max learn to deal with the aftermath or will he continue to deny the winds of change? *'"Time Crapsules"' - Putting together time capsules gets the kids thinking about their futures, but after seeing Gwen not live up to her dreams, it paralyzes them with uncertainty. Meanwhile, Max tries to cheer Gwen up to expedite his transformation into a good person. *"St. Campbell's Day" - Cameron Campbell tries to get a new summertime holiday off the ground with help from the campers, but David suspects he has ulterior motives... Trivia * This is the season with the most episodes in total, having 18 episodes airing throughout June to September 2019. ** It was believed that there would be no holiday specials as none were mentioned in the original announcement for the upcoming 4th season. In December, Jordan Cwierz tweeted that a Christmas special would be released in about a week. *** While seasons 2 & 3 both have a Halloween and Christmas special, season 4 only wound up having a Christmas special, breaking the line of tradition. * This season has Cameron Campbell working for David. * It is also notable for writing episodes focusing on supporting characters, rather than usually Max, Nikki, Neil, or David. ** According to Miles Luna & Jordan Cwierz from the "Camp Camp Waffle Watch-Along" live stream for the season 4 finale, they wanted their main thesis for the season to be about leadership and change. Because the season was much longer than average, they decided to go with both themes instead of just one. * The Season 4 theme song has noticeable differences, for example: ** The animation is smoother with more fluid movements. ** During the verse "A place where you and I can stay", David runs from left to right instead of right to left at the background of the camper's tents. ** The characters' positions are different with some of David's positions during the list of activities are flipped. ** The facial expressions are different with Max looking less pessimistic. ** During the verse "We'll swim through lakes and climb up trees", the previously anonymous campers in the background who fall out of a canoe have now been changed to be the Wood Scouts (minus Snake). ** The end with the Camp Camp logo has the subtext, "A Rooster Teeth Original Series". * The season 4 episode "Campfire Tales" has, by far, the highest number of writers for any episode of Camp Camp, clocking in at a whopping total of 6. Before that, the highest number of writers for any episode was 3, which can only be seen for "Nikki's Last Day on Earth", "Camp Corp.", and "Keep the Change". Every episode outside of these four only has 1 or 2 writers. * Despite season 1 and 2 episodes being uploaded to YouTube shortly after being made public on the RT website, none of the episodes in season 3 and 4 follow this same format. Season 3's episodes were uploaded to YouTube exactly 1 year from their premiere dates on the RT website, and it is likely that season 4 will follow suit. ** The only exception to this are "The Forest" (made public & uploaded to YouTube a week after it was shown on RT First) and "St. Campbell's Day" (made public & uploaded to YouTube 2 days after airing on RT First). Gallery References Category:Browse